Como si no nos hubieramos amado
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Una relación basada en mentiras. Dos personas con un secreto. Un corazón roto dispuesto a olvidar y otro, lleno de amor aunque lo guarde en silencio.


Loki entró en el salón y Balder alzó el rostro, sonriendo inmediatamente a la vista de su prometido. Loki sonrió y se acercó a él, extendiendo sus brazos para que el castaño lo abrazara y lo sentara en su regazo.

-¿Cómo has estado hoy?-preguntó Balder, dejando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Cansado-suspiró Loki-, creo que me he quedado dormido al menos unas cinco veces mientras leía, simplemente no puedo tener los ojos abiertos por más de veinte minutos-Balder soltó una risita.

-Es normal, según dijo el doctor, te tomará un poco de tiempo acostumbrarte a todas estas hormonas nuevas-Loki meneó la cabeza y observó a su novio, admirando como su castaño cabello caía sobre sus ojos y el bonito color dorado de su mirada. Balder sonrió ante su mirada y lo atrajo suavemente, besándolo con tanta delicadeza que Loki tembló y recordó otros labios, unos más demandantes y apasionados. Loki jadeó ligeramente cuando Balder pasó sus manos de su cintura hacia su espalda desnuda, sosteniéndolo y atrapándolo al mismo tiempo, el moreno gimió un poco y se separó con pesar.

-Sabes que no podemos ir más allá, cariño-dijo el moreno y Balder le sonrió, acariciando su cabello y asintiendo.

-Lo que sea por nuestro hijo, amor-dijo cariñosamente, depositando un beso en su mano y Loki sonrió, sintiendo sus mejillas tibias.

* * *

**_Yo ayer he entendido que_**

**_Desde hoy sin ti comienzo otra vez_**

**_Y tú...aire ausente_**

**_Casi como si yo fuese transparente._**

**_Alejándome de todo y_**

**_Escapar de mi tormento..._**

* * *

_Loki miró vacíamente hacia la puerta, su mente se había quedado congelada en ese momento y su cuerpo se negaba a responderle, parecía que todo se hubiera apagado dentro de él. Hace un momento, su amante por un año había salido por esa misma puerta, diciendo unas frases incoherentes a sus oídos, con sus ojos azules mirándolo pero sin observarlo realmente, como si Loki no estuviera realmente ahí, como si le estuviera hablando al aire, como si él no fuera nada, como si en estos momentos no estuviera en agonía. Loki sintió la humedad en sus mejillas, sintió el dolor en pecho, un dolor tan fuerte que tuvo que bajar la mirada para comprobar que todo siga en su sitio, para ver si él no le había clavado un cuchillo directo en el corazón antes de marcharse con su esperanza, con su felicidad, con su amor..._

_-Idiota...-murmuró- eres un maldito idiota, Thor..._

_Loki limpió sus mejillas y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tenía que regresar a casa y no podía dejar que nadie lo viera de esta manera. Manejó su auto hasta su departamento con la mente en las nubes, estuvo a punto de chocar varias veces por su distracción pero al final llegó con bien a su casa. Loki subió a su departamento, lanzó las llaves sobre su mesita y se metió directo a su cama, sin sacarse la ropa ni nada. Se tapó hasta la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hoy no se levantaría. Hoy... hoy lloraría todo lo que había por llorar y después olvidaría. Después._

* * *

-Mis padres nos han invitado a un almuerzo el domingo, mi hermano vendrá con su esposa-dijo Balder, dándole un masaje de espalda, Loki solo gruñó-¿Iremos, verdad?

-Si lo deseas-murmuró el moreno, soltando un suspiro satisfecho.

-Te amo-susurró Balder, dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Y yo a ti...

* * *

_**Pero me quedo aquí**_

_**Sin decir nada...sin poder despegarme de ti**_

_**Y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento y**_

_**Poder vivir...**_

_**Como si no nos hubiéramos amado.**_

* * *

_-¡No, Thor!-gritó Loki mientras el rubio le lanzaba un montón de harina-¡Se supone que estamos cocinando!_

_-Y eso estamos haciendo-sonrió el rubio cogiendo más harina, Loki soltó un grito agudo y salió corriendo para evitar la harina, Thor se rio y salió detrás de él, persiguiéndolo por todo el apartamento y tratando de atraparlo para llenarlo de harina._

_-¡Thor, basta!-se quejó Loki, escondiéndose detrás de una puerta, Thor siguió su voz y volvió a entrar en la cocina, buscándolo; Loki salió en ese momento, derramando la mezcla de los huevos sobre su cabeza._

_-¡Loki!-gritó Thor, sacándose la espesa mezcla del rostro mientras el moreno se reía-¡Estás muerto, Laufeyson!_

_-¡Solo si puedes atraparme, Odinson!_

* * *

_Thor y Loki llevaban saliendo un año cuando el moreno se enteró de Jane. Fue una gran discusión, llena de gritos, disculpas, lágrimas y cosas rotas. Thor había logrado envolver a Loki entre sus brazos para detener su ataque de rabia, partiéndosele el corazón cuando escuchó los sollozos ahogados de su amante._

_-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...-murmuró en su cabello-Siempre he buscado la aprobación de mis padres, lo sabes, mi hermano siempre ha sido la persona perfecta para ellos y yo siempre intenté ser mejor. Jane... Jane es solo otra forma de ganar su aprobación, sentar cabeza y todo eso-Thor depositó un beso en su frente-. Voy a dejarla, Loki, no me importa ya lo que piense mi familia, te amo y quiero estar contigo-el moreno tomó varias bocanadas de aire antes de alzar la vista._

_-¿Me juras que vas a dejarla? ¿Qué ella es solo un teatro?_

_-Te lo juro, Loki-respondió Thor con sinceridad, Loki lo miró a los ojos unos momentos antes de asentir y volver a esconder su rostro en su pecho._

* * *

_-Ella está embarazada-Loki se quedó hecho piedra-, me lo dijo hace unos días. Mis padres ya están planeando la boda, será dentro de un mes para dar la ilusión de que el bebé nació dentro del matrimonio. Yo... no podemos seguir viéndonos, tengo... tengo que pensar en mi hijo ahora, en lo que es mejor para él-Thor tenía la vista fija en la pared, incapaz de encontrar los ojos verdes de su amante-. Sé que te dije que iba a dejarla pero ahora es imposible, espero... espero que algún día puedas perdonarme-el rubio se movió hacia la puerta y se detuvo frente a ella, apretando los puños para resistir el impulso de regresar a Loki, besarlo y huir de todo-. Adiós, Loki...-murmuró finalmente, abriendo la puerta con fuerza y cerrándola de un portazo._

_Loki solo se quedó parado ahí._

* * *

_**Yo sobreviviré**_

_**No me preguntes cómo, no lo sé**_

_**El tiempo cura todo y va a ayudarme**_

_**A sentirme diferente...**_

_**A que pueda olvidarte**_

_**Aunque es un poco pronto...**_

* * *

-¡Loki!-saludó Frigga sonriendo ampliamente.

-Frigga-sonrió Loki. Él le tenía un cariño especial a la mujer, le recordaba un poco a su madre que había fallecido hace cinco años; Frigga era dulce, hermosa y paciente, siempre lo hacía sentir querido y aceptado en la familia desde el principio.

-Muchacho-saludó Odín, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Odín también era una persona especial para él, solía ser serio y reservado pero siempre se había portado con Loki como un padre, por lo cual estaba muy agradecido.

-Odín-respondió Loki, dándole una sonrisa. Balder se acercó a saludar a sus padres y todos pasaron a la sala a esperar a que llegara el hijo menor de la familia. Frigga estaba que le preguntaba todo sobre el embarazo y Loki le contaba sus dudas de padre primerizo, la mujer contestaba a todas sus preguntas con cariño. La puerta de la casa se abrió veinte minutos después y dejó pasar a dos personas.

Los ojos azules del hombre se clavaron en los verdes y Loki dejó de respirar por un momento.

Thor.

* * *

_Loki caminó distraídamente por el campus, tenía entre sus manos un grueso libro de literatura que necesitaba estudiar para su examen de la tarde, los ojos le picaban por haber estado leyendo toda la noche pero al menos este era su último examen y después podría descansar dos semanas enteras antes de los resultados. Loki bostezó, cerrando los ojos por un pequeño momento pero fue suficiente para no ver al chico que se movía rápidamente con una taza de café en la mano; el moreno soltó un pequeño grito cuando ambos chocaron y observó con shock como su libro se manchaba con el café._

_-Oh... Oh, Dios... ¡Lo siento! ¡Juro que no te vi! Yo...-el muchacho de ojos dorados decía nerviosamente, observando el desastre que se había hecho._

_-¡Eres un idiota!-gritó Loki, recogiendo su libro solo para lanzarlo contra él, furioso, luego se dio media vuelta y se marchó. El castaño lo siguió con la mirada._

* * *

_-Hola, Darcy-saludó Loki, entrando a la cafetería._

_-Hola, ojos verdes-saludó la muchacha-¿Mocca Blanco?_

_-Me conoces muy bien-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa agradecida._

_-Por supuesto, eres mi cliente favorito-dijo ella guiñándole un ojo y él se rio en voz baja, sentándose en su mesa de siempre. Después de tomar un café, tendría que ir a la biblioteca a buscar el libro que ahora estaba arruinado por culpa de ese tipo-¡Aquí está!_

_-Gracias, Dar...-Loki parpadeó y miró fijamente el libro que Darcy sostenía frente a él._

_-¿Qué...?_

_-Un chico vino a dejarlo hace media hora, me dijo que por favor te lo entregara-Loki tomó el libro y cuando lo abrió, encontró una pequeña nota adentro que decía "Lamento lo de hoy, te compré un nuevo libro, vi tu horario dentro del otro libro y me tomé la libertad de dejarte este libro aquí. En serio lo lamento. Balder. O el chico que te lanzó el café encima." Loki se quedó mirando el pedazo de papel hasta que escuchó a Darcy reírse entre dientes-Parece que alguien tiene un admirador...-cantó Darcy mientras dejaba el Mocca y se iba. Loki se sonrojó._

* * *

_-Tienes otro mensaje hoy-dijo Darcy con voz tintineante, Loki casi le arrancó el papel de las manos en su apuro de leerlo. Él y Balder habían estado hablando a través de notas por dos semanas, para la burla de Darcy. Loki abrió la nota y leyó: "Hoy no me siento muy bien por lo que me han dado descanso en el trabajo (o eso es lo que piensan) ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?"-¿Qué dice?_

_-Me ha preguntado para tomar un café-murmuró Loki._

_-¿Para cuándo?_

_-Bueno..._

_-¿Qué tal ahora?-preguntó una voz detrás de ellos y Loki casi saltó, dándose la vuelta rápidamente. Balder estaba ahí, era más guapo de lo que recordaba y Loki se sonrojó involuntariamente-Me alegra conocerte sin que me lances un libro, Loki-sonrió el castaño y el moreno se sonrojó aún más._

_-Él piensa lo mismo-intervino Darcy cuando el moreno no respondió y este la fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a mirar a Balder._

_-¿Te apetece tomar el café ahora?-Loki asintió y ambos se fueron a una mesa._

* * *

_**Me quedo inmóvil aquí**_

_**Sin decir nada...sin poder aburrirme de ti**_

_**Y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento y**_

_**Poder vivir...**_

* * *

_**Me vuelve loco tu forma de ser,**_

_**A mí me volvió loco tu forma de ser.**_

_**Tu egoísmo y mi soledad,**_

_**Son joyas en el barco de la mediocridad.**_

_Loki sonrió por la canción, tan tonta pero Thor y él la adoraban, siempre la bailaban cada vez que la escuchaban y ahora que era su aniversario de un año, parecía aún más importante todavía. Su relación era perfecta, Loki siempre había sido reservado y un poco antisocial pero Thor iluminaba sus días, lo hacía sentir fuerte, feliz._

_-Te amo tanto...-susurró Thor y Loki lo besó con suavidad._

_-Yo también, Thor, siempre-dijo él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Cuando la canción acabó, los dos se sentaron en la mesa y Loki tomó un poco de vino._

_-Tengo un regalo-Loki alzó las cejas-, tienes que cerrar los ojos-el moreno lo miró con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos, Thor se levantó y lo rodeó, sacando una pequeña caja forrada en azul-. Ábrelos-susurró en su oído, Loki se estremeció levemente y abrió los ojos. Se quedó mirando un momento la caja y el rubio la abrió, Loki jadeó cuando vio el hermoso dije de corazón verde-. Cuando lo vi supe que tenía que ser tuyo, es igual al color de tus ojos-Thor lo tomó y se lo puso con delicadeza en el cuello, Loki posó una mano sobre él y sonrió.-Te amo, Loki, eres el amor de vida-Loki lo miró con ojos brillantes y lo besó con fuerza._

* * *

_**Como si no nos hubiéramos amado...**_

* * *

_Loki y Balder estaban en la playa, apoyados en una de las barandas del muelle y viendo al sol desaparecer en el horizonte, el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo y pronto sería momento de regresar._

_-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Balder con suavidad. Loki había estado jugando con el collar de corazón, suspiró y se giró a mirar al castaño._

_-Hace tiempo yo había estado muy enamorado de alguien, creí... creí que esa persona era la ideal, la persona indicada, creí que me amaba... pero todo había sido mentira, una muy cruel mentira y... todo terminó. Después de él creí que no volvería a amar, pasé bastante tiempo sin querer salir con nadie... hasta que apareciste tú-Balder le sonrió. Loki se sacó el collar y lo miró-. Balder, tú eres tan maravilloso, tan bueno que... que..._

_-Eso que tú sientes, yo también puedo sentirlo-dijo el castaño tomando sus manos y depositando un suave beso en ellas-. Yo jamás te haría daño, Loki. Estoy... estoy enamorándome de ti._

_-Quiero creer en ti, Balder... quiero darme otra oportunidad en el amor, quiero ser feliz...-Balder lo acercó por la cintura y lo besó, Loki cerró los ojos, pasó sus manos por su cuello y depositó en ese beso todas sus inseguridades y esperanzas. Ambos se separaron, respirando algo agitadamente luego el moreno se giró a mirar lo último del sol en el mar. Loki miró el collar en sus manos y sintió ganas de llorar, llorar por lo que perdió pero solo respiró profundamente y soltó el collar en el mar. Balder y él lo miraron hundirse antes de marcharse._

* * *

_**...como si nunca te hubiera amado**_

_**Como si no hubiese estado así...**_

_**...y quisiera huir de aquí, quisiera escaparme.**_

* * *

-Jane-sonrió Loki cuando la vio, la castaña extendió sus manos hacia él y él las tomó.

-Loki-saludó ella a su casi cuñado. Una de las sorpresas que tuvo Loki al encontrarse con Thor en esta casa fue su esposa, una mujer pequeña y muy inteligente, Loki la adoró en el instante y una culpabilidad extraña se sentó en él, nunca pensó en la persona que Thor había engañado, solo centrado en su dolor pero ahora lo sentía por ella también y se alegraba que no lo supiera.-Te ves radiante, cariño ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

-Cansado, mayormente-ella asintió, recordando su propio embarazo, un poco de tristeza se podía ver en sus ojos pero pasó rápido.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti-él le sonrió.

-Loki-el moreno se tensó un momento antes de poner una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y mirar al rubio.

-Thor-asintió el moreno.

-¿Cómo te va con el embarazo? Yo... Se te ve muy bien...-Loki apretó los labios un segundo.

-Gracias, todo está bien-respondió cortamente antes de excusarse y marcharse a lado de Balder.

* * *

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Thor, arrinconándolo en la cocina-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Viniste a buscarme?_

_-Jamás vendría a buscarte, Thor, baja de tu nube-respondió el moreno con veneno-no sabía que tú eras hermano de Balder, no tienen el mismo apellido._

_-Es porque él es hijo de mi madre de su primer matrimonio._

_-Lo sé, me lo dijo pero jamás me habló de tu padre o ti, al menos nunca dijo sus nombres._

_-Loki ¿Esperas que me crea eso?_

_-No tengo por qué mentirte-replicó el moreno, mirando hacia la puerta para ver si alguien venía, Thor también miró nerviosamente hacia allí._

_-No sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero detente, te dije que se había acabado._

_-Métetelo en la cabeza, Thor, no vine por ti, Balder y yo estamos en una relación seria desde hace varios meses y he venido porque tus padres me invitaron a conocerlos, nada más._

_-¿A qué te refieres con relación seria?-preguntó el rubio, con el corazón acelerado-¿Cuánto tiempo se han estado viendo?_

_-Ese no es tu asunto, tú y yo terminamos, Thor, me dejaste, tengo derecho a hacer mi vida con quién quiera, que Balder sea tu hermano solo ha sido una coincidencia, nada más. Ahora sal de mi camino-dijo empujándolo y saliendo de la cocina._

* * *

_**Pero me quedo otra vez, sin decir nada, sin gritarte:**_

_**"ven, no te vayas,**_

_**No me abandones solo en la nada, amor..."**_

* * *

_-Así que van a casarse-Loki casi saltó al oír la voz de Thor detrás de él, se giró y enfrentó su mirada._

_-Sí._

_-¿Es lo que quieres?_

_-Si no fuera lo que quiero, jamás habría dicho que sí._

_-Loki...-el moreno odiaba ese tono triste._

_-No digas nada, no quiero escucharlo-Thor se acercó a él._

_-Lo siento._

_-Thor._

_-Escúchame-el moreno lo miró-. Te amo, Loki, sigo amándote a pesar de habernos separado hace tiempo, solo puedo pensar en ti...-Loki estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían._

_-Es muy tarde, Thor, no hay nada que te pueda dar-el moreno intentó marcharse pero Thor impidió su paso, poniendo su brazo en su cintura y pegándolo a su pecho._

_-¿Me has olvidado, Loki? Honestamente ¿lo has hecho? ¿Haz olvidado mis caricias, mis besos, las noches de pasión y amor que tuvimos...?_

_-Basta-suplicó Loki, cerrando los ojos._

_-Yo no he podido olvidarlo, todas las noches sueño con el sabor de tu piel, con el sonido de tu risa, con el color de tus ojos...-las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de Thor-mírame a los ojos y dime si has podido olvidarme, dime si has dejado de amarme...-Loki soltó un sollozo ahogado y alzó el rostro sin abrir los ojos, Thor se inclinó ligeramente y lo besó, Loki suspiró y se dejó llevar unos segundos antes de separarse y sacudir la cabeza, soltó un suspiro tembloroso y abrió los ojos, mirando directamente a esos ojos azules cielo que le robaban el aliento._

_-Ya no te amo-dijo firmemente y Thor sintió que su corazón se destruía, Loki se giró y se marchó._

* * *

_**...después, después, después viviré**_

_**Como si no nos hubiéramos amado**_

* * *

-Es hora de marcharnos-dijo Balder-Loki necesita descansar, parece a punto de dormir en la silla.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-protestó el moreno pero la verdad era que si sentía el cuerpo cansado.

-Tienen que regresar pronto o nosotros iremos a visitarlos, queremos saber todo de tu embarazo-Loki le sonrió con cariño a Frigga y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Son bienvenidos en nuestra casa, lo saben-Odín volvió a apretar su hombro y sonrió. Jane se acercó y lo abrazó.

-No seas un extraño, cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas ¿sí?-Loki asintió y se despidió de ella. Thor y él se quedaron frente a frente.

-Cuídate, cuida a tu bebé y... como dice Jane, cualquier cosa que te haga falta, nos puedes llamar-Loki asintió con el rostro cuidadosamente en blanco.

-¿Listo, cariño?-el moreno le sonrió y asintió, ambos salieron de la casa y Thor se quedó mirando cómo se iban.

* * *

_**...como si nunca te hubiera amado.**_

* * *

Oh, bueno, la inspiración viene por donde menos te lo esperas. La canción de Laura Pausini "Como si no nos hubieramos amado" y la canción que bailan en su aniversario es de Los Auténticos Decadentes "Loco (Tu forma de ser)". Espero les haya gustado.  
Leet.


End file.
